The Impossible, Out of My Way
by Ohohen
Summary: ]SasuSaku] Sasuke, what are you doing?


-1**A little short thing I decided to make.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Yeah, people have already made a ton of these, but I wanted to try it myself. I think of this as kind of exam to pass for SasuSaku, yeah?**

**The Impossible, Out of My Way**

What was she doing here. I hate her so much. Every time I see her, I'm furious…I hate her so much…

If she wants to stop me, she can forget it. My choice is made, and she's not going to stop me.

So why the hell did I stop to chat?

Why the hell am I wasting my time here?

Words are useless. I've learned that over the years. Pointless bickering that is exported from ones lips to another's ears. They won't listen.

So, why is she listening?

Why am _I_ listening?

I shouldn't be.

I can't.

I can't listen to this.

Why am I speaking to her? She won't listen. Why am I speaking in the first place? She doesn't listen. She should know that by now, nothing is going to stop me.

_Revenge will make no one happy_, is what she says.

It's true.

I'll be happy though.

My clan will be happy though.

Right?

I'll be the last one standing.

_**Alone**_.

That's alright. I've always been alone.

It's always been this way.

There's no one close to me.

Right?

_Wrong._

Nothing will stop me.

So why am I quivering?

Did I do something wrong?

Is my choice wrong?

No. I'm always right.

This choice is right.

That is a belief I have strived on for years. Years ever since that day…

I shouldn't be quivering.

I shouldn't be quivering.

I should be able to stop.

Why can't I?

No matter. I'll stop once I rid of her.

I'll kill her.

I'll kill her, and wipe her existence off the face of this world.

_I'm shaking._

I'll kill her…I'll kill her…I'll…I'll kill…

I can't do it.

Why?

Such a mediocre soul should not live in this cruel world.

Why?

_She doesn't deserve it._

Don't speak in such foolish ways.

I've never spoken of her in such a way.

But I think of her in every way there is a beautiful delicacy.

Who doesn't deserve to be a tortured soul.

_You deserve to be pain stricken if she dies_.

_By your hands…_

_By anyone's hands…_

…I can't kill her.

What is this?

I just leapt out of my revenge for a moment.

A quick moment.

It hurt.

My heart stopped.

_I love you more than anything in this world!_

What is this?

I can _die_.

I hate those words.

What is this awful weakness?

I must dispose of it…I must…

_It will stay_.

No.

No. It will _not_ stay!

_I love you…_

Am I dead?

I feel…wonderful…

My sins…

_She has ignored your sins._

_Her words evident._

Everyone has sins.

I know she does too.

_Her only sin is loving you…_

Could it be possible?

Unlike myself…

How many sins do I bear on my scarred back?

_Your worst sin and regret is denying your love for her…_

Impossible.

Could it be?

I don't show any physical emotion around her.

I don't blush.

I don't smile pettily.

Do I?

I don't smile…

…do I?

Inwardly?

Perhaps I really loved her.

Perhaps I don't.

No.

I don't.

_Happy_…

_I love you…_

I do.

It can't be.

But what is this…

…this sensation surging through my body?

My mind…

…my heart…

…Me.

Only she.

Only her.

Only you.

What is this power?

What is this…

…This powerful strength?

This ability?

This…

It'll devour me…

…It'll kill me.

It'll kill me inside.

_You're killing yourself._

_You…_

…_are in denial._

I'm in denial.

_She is the special one…_

For it seems that I only tell these things to her…

Why is that?

_She is the one who deserves to know._

_She is the special one._

Deserves to be loved.

But the only love she wants is from myself.

_Who are you to deny her love?_

I shouldn't deny.

But I am in denial.

_Annoying, she is._

_Always on your mind, she is._

Remember my words.

You've always been annoying.

I just never bothered to stop you.

Since I can't stop myself.

You're not even here and I can't do it.

_Memory._

Remember now…

…_I beg of you…_

…_Remember me…_

…_Please…_

Will it be too much for her?

Pain is all she has received from me, after all.

…_She's embedded in me._

It was precious time I spent here.

…_For a precious moment…_

…_For all precious moments._

I cling onto this moment.

I'll hang on it.

I'll engrave it in my mind.

_Remember me now…_

These footsteps pierce me.

_If you go_, _I'll scream…_

She can't.

She was close…

I want to stay…

I need to go…

_She's beautiful…_

…_Thank you…_

One thing I listen to, is the when she says my name.

_With a voice of an angel, she whispers…_

…_A sad chorus of pain rings an echo in the night…_

Every time, I do.

Was this ever here in the beginning?

No.

_It wasn't…_

…_when she changes…_

…_you change._

She's crumbled.

Am I to blame?

_You are to blame._

She fell.

_She's soft…_

In my arms?

Perhaps.

Has she always been this way?

_Here a fallen angel lies…_

…_descended from her dreams above…_

…_caught by unseen arms._

In my arms.

On this bench.

My arms.

…_I love you._

What is she doing here. I love her so much. Every time I see her…I'm happy…I love her so much…

…_I love her so much…_

**Ohohen****: Hn…I have by far, never used so many italics in my life. Now, this is odd, since I never write stories like this. I hate first person stories, and much to my dismay, a lot of my favorite stories I've been reading lately are in first person. I remember I used a bit of first person a long time ago when I first started putting up stories here. And they sucked hydrochloric acid. I mean it. They were horrible. Grammar mistakes--100 Spelling errors--100. If anyone flames, I'm on your side.**

**But, I don't think I did too bad with this one. Due to the lack of wording, you won't find much of any errors, I think. Since it's kinda the same thing over and over again anyway.**

**Episode 109 has is such an enigma. You don't know what's going through Sasuke's mind. You really don't. That's Anti-Social for you. I know definitely that he is very meaningful in his words and what he said to dear Sakura. Appreciate the fact that he stopped to tell her at all. It seems as though she is the only person who he tells things like these to. That has to mean something right?**

**This short little dialogue junk fic explains a little bit of what I think of episode 109. Any thoughts or opinions?**


End file.
